The objectives of the proposed research are: 1. To establish a statistical data base for the Illinois Cancer Council that will contain data on cancer patients recorded in a uniform format with standard code and item definitions. 2. To continue to particiapte in the Centalized Cancer Patient Data System (CCPDS), the registry system for the comprehensive cancer centers. 3. To develop specialized data sets and patient locater indices to identify cases for methodological explorations, applied research, and internal reporting. 4. To refine the already successful model of decentralized data collection combined with centralized data base operation. 5. To take advantage of existing data collection activities in the region by computerized selection and conversion of data to a standard format. 6. To support within the Illinois Cancer Council the expertise required to produce a high quality data base.